This invention relates to material or acticle dispensers and particularly to dispensers for material or articles arranged in a roll such as toilet tissue, paper towels, plastic food wrap, or the like. The prior art contains numerous such dispensers of many different designs. One of the more common arrangements utilizes a generally U-shaped bracket, or frame, having a collapsble or flexible spindle member supported between the two free ends of the bracket. The collapsable or flexible spindle is inserted through the central opening of the roll, manually manipulated by collapsing or deflecting, then made to attachably engage the two free ends of the bracket. This procedure is cumbersome to perform for most people and even impossible to perform for persons having certain handicaps or physical disabilities. Another common arrangement, frequently utilized for paper towel rolls, consists of an elongated member adapted for attaching to a wall, or the like, having two parallel arms, one at each end, projecting outwardly. Each arm has a fixed protrusion at its extremity, the two arms being arranged so that their respective protrusions are mutually opposed. The fixed protusions project into each end of the central opening of the roll loosely holding it in position for dispensing paper towels. With this arrangement, one or both of the arms are adapted to pivot or hinge at their attachment point to the elongated member so that a roll may be inserted then the pivoted arm may be swung into engagement with the roll and held in place by a latch device or spring member. Another, similar arrangement utilizes deformable or deflectable arms. With this type of dispenser, a force is manually applied to the deformable arm in such a way that it is deflected away from the other arm so that the roll may be inserted. The procedure for inserting a roll and removing the core in both arrangements, like the toilet tissue dispenser, is cumbersome for most people and for some may be impossible. Every similar prior art dispensing device known to this inventor, requires the use of both hands to properly insert a roll.
What is needed is a dispenser for materials arranged in a roll wherein the roll may be easily inserted or removed with one hand.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a dispenser for material or articles arranged in a roll wherein the roll may be easily inserted and removed.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a dispenser wherein the roll may be inserted or removed with one hand.